The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and more specifically, to an article of footwear with a heating system.
Heated articles of footwear and heated insoles for use in articles of footwear are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,772 to Sunderland discloses a foot warming system for a boot that includes a heating element fit inside a cavity in a molded insole. U.S. patent application publication number 2004/0020074 to Brait et al. discloses a heater device disposed either above or below a forefoot region of an inner shoe.
There exists a need in the art for a heated article of footwear that is configured with a heating system that is easily removable and accessible by a wearer.